Like all the others
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: In the end, Catherine was a woman like all the others.


_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
_Marina Ka-Fai_

_**Like all the others**_

Anne was on the floor, cleaning Catherine's feet. The silence was disturbed by the the fire in the fireplace and its noise. Suddenly, Catherine pushed the wash tub aside with her left feet. Anne took the towel she was given and started to dry the queen's foot. All the ladies retired, leaving Anne and Catherine alone. The young woman could feel the queen's eyes on her. It was stressful.

' That necklace. You gave it to you?' She asked with her Spanish accent

Anne did not know how to react. She could not lie. But the truth would anger Catherine. Even if she had Henry's love, Anne wanted to respect Catherine. Catherine was her queen, she was a Spanish princess, a woman from the most powerful kingdom in Europe. She was the daughter of Ferdinand and Isabella, the catholic warrior kings of Spain. Catherine deserved respect. For all that she had done for England, she deserved to be respected. And Anne's answer would be like a slap in the face of that woman.

' Answer me. ' Catherine ordered quite upset by this silence

' His Majesty.' Anne replied in a whisper but looking directly at her

Catherine had a sight. She took the necklace in her hand so that she could admire it better, obliging Anne to present her neck. The jewel was magnificent, made of gold, emeralds and pearls. This kind of jewel was worthy of a queen.

' You are expensive, huh? ' Catherine said

Then she added in spanish:

' Puta de lujo! '

Anne felt a wave of anger. No one had the right to insult her! Queen or not! For this was not true at all! A whore was a woman who slept with a married man. Henry never made love to her. Therefore, she was not a slut. And she never asked for such a beautiful gift even though she loved it at first sight when he offered it to her. It was Henry's idea.

' I am no whore! ' She exclaimed before adding quickly Your Majesty at the end of her sentence to make it softer.

It surprised Catherine. Anne was the very first one who had the guts to fight back.

' I love His Majesty and I believe he loves me.' The young woman explained to her sovereign.

Catherine wanted to laugh. Anne's innocence was kinda cute. Then she started to explain why Henry liked her so much and she ended by this sentence:

' He will tire of you, like all the others.'

Anne did not agree. If she was like the others, Henry would not have written so often to her, he would not court her like he did, he would have forgotten her. Anne was not an Elizabeth Blount. This was why she asked with sincerity to Catherine this sentence:

' And what if he does not?'

Anne realized how insolent it could be but she was certain that Catherine, that great woman full of wise, would answer and react like a true queen.

' I did not give you permission to speak! You are servant! Go now! Go!' She ordered.

Catherine did not hide how angry she was. Anne obeyed. She got up on her feet and bowed before leaving. So, was this how a queen reacted? How a great lady reacted? She insulted her and how she behaved disappointed Anne a lot. Before, Anne wanted to respect Catherine. She really wanted to. But Catherine was not as regal as she appeared. Anne would have no remorse.

Catherine was a woman like all the others.

She did not see then the wave of guilt Catherine felt. The woman knew she went too far. Such a language was not fit for a queen of England. And she overreacted. Deep in her heart, she knew that Anne wanted to respect her. The fact that she wanted to go away when Henry wanted to offer her the necklace while she was announced was a proof of that. But she destroyed her will to be respectful. Catherine knew that from now on, an open war of declared between them. A war for Henry's heart and the English crown.

Because she was a woman who loved her husband and wanted to remain by his side.

A woman like all the others.


End file.
